


christmas trees and mistletoe

by sunshinetae



Series: celebrating with maximus [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Holidays, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, hes BACK, i guess its kind of crack its really fucking stupid anyway, i wasnt drunk this time sorry, just minhyuk shownu and a dog, king and leader of showhyuk shippers tbh, maximus the fuckin dog - Freeform, this is dumb sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinetae/pseuds/sunshinetae
Summary: Hyunwoo doesn't know what to expect when his boyfriend shows up with his dog wearing the ugliest Christmas sweater he's ever seen, but he learns that the holidays really are best spent with the ones you love. And he really, really loves Minhyuk (and Maximus). ((in which i was NOT drunk this time, but decided to bring Maximus and his boys back for the holidays))(((also i still really fucking suck at titles and summaries, fuck)))





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey, it's been a while lmao i haven't written anything since june even though i wanted to, oops.  
> but anyway  
> mascot and leader of the showhyuk stans, maximus the fucking dog, is back for a quick holiday fic, NICE.  
> i wasn't drunk this time, which means it'll either be a lot better than birthday cake, or a lot worse. i'm betting worse. but, enjoy anyway lmao
> 
> my gift to you, hope you like it :-)  
> merry christmas and happy holidays!!!

“Literally what the fuck.” Hyunwoo is rendered speechless after that, when he opens his door on a cold winter day to see a boy in a santa hat and the ugliest Christmas sweater he’s ever seen, accompanied by his small dog who’s wearing reindeer ears and little elf shoe booties to keep his paws warm.

 

Hyunwoo feels like he’s been in this situation before, and he has. Only now the boy is much more familiar (they took on the label of ‘boyfriends’ somewhere along the line), and instead of the warm and rainy beginning of the summer season it’s cold, and there’s snow falling lightly.

 

“Minhyuk, why are you wearing that?” Hyunwoo asks while trying to bite back a smile. By now he’s gotten used to the younger’s antics, and he admits he finds them nothing but endearing.

 

“Hey there, sugar plum! It’s Christmas time! Maximus and I are here to decorate a tree with you, his idea.” Minhyuk smiles down toward the dog, who barks and wags his tail in agreement.

 

“I don’t have a Christmas tree though..” Hyunwoo trails off puzzledly as he moves to the side to let his boyfriend in.

 

“I figured, that’s why I brought mine!” It’s then when Hyunwoo notices that Minhyuk is trailing behind him a wagon containing a disassembled Christmas tree and a box full or what he can only assume to be ornaments. His eyes widen in surprise. The fuck.

 

“Why would you bring your Christmas tree here? You won’t have it up in your place then.” Minhyuk just shrugs and starts rummaging through the backpack he’d also brought and carried on his back.

 

“Maximus and I spend most of our time here, anyway. We figured we’d probably spend Christmas together too.” He looks up at Hyunwoo with a sudden unsure look on his face. “That is, if you’re not busy.. With family or friends or something… I guess I should’ve asked you what your plans were first, sorry. I can leave if you wa-”

 

“Minhyuk, don’t worry. It’s okay. I was going to ask you to spend the holidays with me anyway, I don’t mind.” Hyunwoo smiles at Minhyuk softly, and the latter returns it before finally pulling out the thing he’d been looking for. To Hyunwoo’s dismay, it looks to be another ugly Christmas sweater, which he thinks might shockingly enough actually be uglier than the younger’s. Yikes.

 

“Here, this is for you. It’s time to get into the Christmas spirit, and what better way to do that than wear Christmas sweaters!” Minhyuk is beaming, and Hyunwoo feels the “no way in hell am I putting that on” burn out in the back of his throat, he honestly can’t find it in him to turn it down. He’s completely and totally whipped.

 

“Thanks love. Let’s get started on this tree, yeah?” Minhyuk smiles bigger than ever and nods so fiercely while jumping up and down that his santa hat falls off revealing his now dark brown hair.

 

“Oh shit, oops.” Minhyuk scrambles to pick it up and is about to put it back on before pausing and choosing to place it on his boyfriend’s head instead. Hyunwoo pecks Minhyuk’s nose, who giggles in return, and Hyunwoo thinks he’s never had so much Christmas spirit before. Minhyuk is so fucking _cute_ , what the fuck. He understands now why people say Christmas is better when spent with someone you love.

 

They spend the afternoon decorating the tree in Hyunwoo’s living room and listening to cheesy Christmas music. It takes a little longer than it should because every time a song Minhyuk loves comes on, he grabs Hyunwoo’s hand and makes him dance and sing along. Hyunwoo doesn’t mind, this is the most fun he’s ever had during the holidays, and it’s only the first day.

 

Maximus barks along and Minhyuk is convinced he’s singing too. He takes the small dogs paws and tries to dance along with him to All I Want for Christmas is You. When he barks, Minhyuk says his dog has a beautiful voice, “Mariah Carey is shook.”

 

Eventually Maximus is annoyed at the forced paw holding and breaks away from Minhyuk, running towards Hyunwoo. The former sighs, “Looks like all he wants for Christmas is you.”

 

“You idiot.” Hyunwoo says but with nothing but pure endearment on his face. He steps towards Minhyuk and grabs his hands. “Sucks for Maximus because all _I_ want for Christmas is _you_.” Minhyuk smiles for a moment before it quickly turns into a smirk.

 

“Me, huh?” He leans in to whisper into Hyunwoo’s ear, his voice suddenly half an octave lower. “Later tonight, then. Santa will bring you your present early.” Hyunwoo’s breath hitches in his throat and he whacks Minhyuk’s arm because what the _fuck_. The latter laughs out loud.

 

“Shut up, I was trying to be cute.” Minhyuk’s laughter dies down, and he leans in to kiss his boyfriend softly.

 

“You’re always cute, especially when you’re flustered like that.” He giggles. “Now let’s finish the tree before Maximus fucking eats all the ornaments.”

 

The rest of the afternoon is spent decorating, and once the tree is done Hyunwoo makes them both a cup of what his favourite holiday drink. “What’s in this?” Minhyuk asks him while suspiciously eyeing the mysterious concoction. Hyunwoo smiles excitedly.

 

“I call it Liquid Christmas. It’s ½ coffee, ½ hot chocolate, with candy cane flavoured egg nog and a shit ton of marshmallows on top. It may be high in caloric value, but it tastes amazing. Trust.” Minhyuk sniffs the drink before taking a sip, then his eyes widen in surprise.

 

“Fuck my entire ass, this tastes like Christmas. It _literally_ tastes like Christmas. _You_ , my dude, are a _genius_.” Hyunwoo smirks at his boyfriend.

 

“Obviously.”

 

They keep the Christmas music on while they sit and sip on their drinks, the lights from the tree illuminating the room. Hyunwoo can’t remember a time when he last felt this excited for the holidays, he can’t remember the last time he put this much effort into celebrating. He’s so happy, and as he watches Minhyuk speak animatedly, his hands grasping his mug with sweater paws he’s not even bothered when every time a Michael Buble song comes on the younger says, “You can’t spell Christmas without Michael Buble.”

 

Later on, Minhyuk asks Hyunwoo how he wants to spend their holidays and lists off some of his own ideas. Hyunwoo pauses to think about it before his face lights up. “Actually, I’ve always wanted to go ice skating with my someone at Christmas time. I think we should do that, what do you think?” Minhyuk eyes him hesitantly.

 

“I.. I don’t really know how to skate.” He rubs the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed. “I’ve only been a couple times, I’m not very good..” Hyunwoo just smiles at him reassuringly.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you. I’ll hold your hand the whole time, promise. I’ll show you how to skate, it’s easy enough.” Minhyuk’s eyes brighten, and he smiles widely.

 

“You’ll teach me?” Then he gasps and throws his arms around Hyunwoo. “Be my coach, Victor!!!” Hyunwoo snorts and shoves him off.

 

“Did you just- wow, okay.” They laugh and spend the next little while discussing their holiday plans.

 

Once the sun begins to set Maximus starts whining, and Minhyuk thinks he needs to be let outside, but he had _just_ been out. “What do you want? You were just outside _and_ you had dinner, what else could you want?” He asks as if the dog will somehow answer his question.

 

The small dog runs toward Minhyuk’s backpack and tries to get into it. “I think there’s something in there he wants.” Hyunwoo states obviously while sitting back on the couch. Minhyuk rolls his eyes and gets up to move his bag away from his dog.

 

“Maximus, get out of there! What a brat, seriously..” He trails off when he picks his bag up and looks inside. “OH! We forgot one decoration! Maximus, is this what you wanted? You were reminding me of this?” Maximus barks happily and wags his tail. Minhyuk laughs and bends down to scratch the pup’s head. “Thanks buddy, you always were the best wingman.” Across the room, Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow.

 

“Wingman? What are you talking about?” Minhyuk looks at his boyfriend and smirks. He reaches into his bag and pulls out the decoration he forgot, hiding it behind his back and skipping back over to the couch.

 

“I forgot something, probably the most important decoration of all, my dear Hyunwoo!” Minhyuk then climbs onto the other’s lap, swinging his legs over so he’s straddling him. Hyunwoo’s eyes widen in surprise, and Minhyuk waves the item above their heads. “Mistletoe.” Hyunwoo Looks up, then looks back at Minhyuk with a smile, his heart swelling with affection. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

“You dork, I love you so much. Thank you for coming to spend the holidays with me.” Minhyuk smiles wide and leans in so their noses are touching, his arm still holding the mistletoe above them.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too. Are you gonna kiss me now?” Hyunwoo rolls his eyes, but closes the distance anyway, placing a soft, short kiss on Minhyuk’s lips. “Is that it?” Hyunwoo scoffs. What an ungrateful bitch that he loves _so fucking much, what the fuck_. He then grabs the mistletoe, tosses it across the room and pulls Minhyuk closer, kissing him deeply this time.

 

Maximus sits by the Christmas tree, wagging his tail happily at the couple across the room. He loves Minhyuk and Hyunwoo so much, he’s happy they’re together. He ships it. Showhyuk fucking _rise_.

  
Merry Christmas. :) 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! it was short and i didnt proof read but oh well, it was just for fun lol  
> btw liquid christmas is real, i actually make that and its the best fucking holiday drink on the planet, 10/10 would recommend 
> 
> hope you all have a great holiday season, i'll try to actually write in 2017 lmao :-) 
> 
> follow me on twitter if you'd like or whatever lmao: @starryminhyuk


End file.
